


Being stuck in the elevator with Arthur

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Just a short hancanons story about being stuck in the elevator with your sexy neighbor Arthur Fleck
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 13





	Being stuck in the elevator with Arthur

*You moved to Gotham City a few months ago and hated it. The only god thing was your very attractive neighbor. His name was Arthur Fleck and he lived down the hall. Everytime you saw him walking across the street or entering the building, it was hard to breathe. There was something so intense about his eyes, even though he never really looked you in the face. Arthur was very friendly but he seemed to be extremly shy, looking down to the ground most of the time. You knew nothing about him, exept that he was living with his sick mother. Possibly to take care of her. And that he was working as a party clown. Someties you saw him getting home from work, still in his clown costume. He even managed to look sexy with his big shoes and painted face.

*You fell in love with him the first time you saw him in the elevator. He was wearing faded blue pants and a worn out brown jacket over a cosy sweater. You dreamed about sleeping in his old jacket every since. To smell him and feel close to him. 

*Sometimes you felt a bit shamed about your fantasies when you saw him in the hallways. Especially as the fantasies got hotter His beautiful face appeared in your midnd everytime before you fell asleep. His piercing green eyes, his thin lips, his upper lip scar, the brown curls. They looked so soft. You tried to imagin how the strands of his hair would feel like between your fingers, How it would feel to kiss him. To sleep with him. He was indeed the most intense fantasie you ever had.

*There wasnt a time after he said a simple hi to you out on the streets, when you didnt got home to fantasize about touching him and confessing your love to him. But you didnt knew how to. Arthur didnt seemed to ba a good conversation starter. As nice as he smiled at you, he was still giving you a hard time. There was something so mysterious about his presence. You couldnt be sure if he would be okay with you flirting with him.

*This one time you tried to slightly flirt with him but he didnt seemed to notice. It was like he was somewheer else. Like his mind was drifting away and he didnt even realized that you wanted to get to know him. Maybe he just had a bad day.

*Some day you entered the elevator when he was already in it. You managed to say Hi, even though your knees started to get weak already. He smiled , saying Hi,too. but he wasnt looking at you, His hair was wet just as yours, because outside it was raining. He ran his fingers through his soaked hair. You just couldnt stop staring at him and got worried about if he would notice. You didnt wanted him to feel uncomfortable. And somehow he looked very uncomfortable. Almost like he was scared to be in that elevator with you.

*You realized that you toally forgot to push the bottom, so you pushed it like 7 times. That was too much. The elevator moved a bit and got stuck. The next few seconds felt like minutes. YOU GOT STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR WITH ARTHUR FLECK.

*You thought about all your sexual fantasies about this situation involving him and felt the blood rushing to your head. You played this so many times in your head.

*Arthur looked at you for a second. Maybe he was just wondering what you are going to do now that you both got stuck in here. Or he noticed that you turned red.

*You decited to break the silence "Your name is Arthur right?"  
"Yeah"  
"So...it seems like we`re stuck in here"  
Arthur tells you that you shouldnt worry about that. It happens a lot. Its an old building.  
His voice was so soft. you felt yourself blushing even more. What should you do now?

*He was just stading there in the corner, waiting for the elevator to move again, saying that this could take a while. It usually does when it happens. You focused on the scar on his upper lip. Wondering how he would react if you would just kiss him right now....

*Arthur must have noticed your stare because suddenly he was smirking at you. His eyes meeting yours for the very first time. It felt like he was reading your mind. Like he knew.

*And then.... you just did it. You got up to him, grabbed his face and pressed your lips gently against his mouth, closing your eyes the second you felt his soft lips on yours, so you couldnt see his reaction. You wanted to FEEL it. 

*Arthur took a step back, looking kinda shocked. silence filled the small room. Oh no, what did you just do`? You apaologized, buriyng oyour face with your hands "Mr. Fleck. I am...I am so sorry. i dont know what I was thinking... I just....I`m sectretly in love with you since I saw you the very first time and I guess I couldnt tell dreams and reality apart right now".

*He licked his spit stained lips. It was his first kiss but you didnt knew that. "Sometimes...I can`t tell it apart eighter".  
"What do you mean, Mr Fleck?"  
"Dreams and reality. You can`t be sure all the time"  
you swallowed hard. Does that mea he wasnt mad at you?  
"Please don`t be mad at me, Mr. Fleck"  
He took a step towards you. His face close to yours again "Call me Arthur!" 

*You couldnt relpy to his offer. Because you felt his lips on yours one more time. He was kissing you back! His lips tasting yours gently. His tongue filled your mouth shy, almost insecure. You put a bit more pressure on his lips, as your hand was resting in his neck. You felt him smiling during the kiss, which you tohugt was such a cute thing to do. He teated like cigarettes and sweet soda. 

*As your lips parted again he asked you how he deserved this and you told him that he derves even more than that. You grinned as your right hand started to play with the waistband of his blue pants, toching the upper botton. 

*You`re Y/N , right?" he asked, nerveously.  
"I am. And I`m in love with you."  
Arthur watched you unbotton his pants "I cant belive this is real. I always wondered how to start a conversation with you. But I dont have a lot of......experience" he started playing with your hair and seemed kinda helpless as you exposed his manhood, starting to kiss it, pushing him against the wall.

*Arthur closed his eyes "Oh my god" he mumbled as you started to suck his growing errection. Tasting his lips and now tasting the most sesitive parts of his body was just as fullfiling as in your greatest fantasies. Even better. Him being so extremly shy really turned you on. You knew he was but you had no idea HOW shy. 

*Arthur, what do you mean by you have no experience?" you asked while licking up and down his lengh. "Um....ohhh well...." his voice cracked "I`ve never been with someone b-before...."  
You stopped for a brief moment "You mean you`re....."  
He nodded. You realized that he was a virgin! "Please don`t stop" he said.  
"Arthur, I really want you right now but are you sure you want to lose your virginity in an elevator? I mean.... we don`t live far from each other" I laughed "i`ve got a big, cosy bed". I took his beautiful errection as deep in as possible, sucking it until he was short of breath. He was getting turned on so incredibly fast. Hetruly must be a virgin.  
"A big bed sounds good"  
He gently touched the back of my head.  
A sound interrupted us. The elevator started to lift us up again.  
"Well..."you grinned "Now we have no choice."  
Arthur kissed you on the lips and grabbed your hand while you got out of the elevator.  
You couldnt wait to take this beautiful mans virginity.

*And just as the door closed behind you, you woke up, finding yourself in bed. Alone. Just another dream about your mysterious neighbor.  
"Someday" you thought to yourself "Someday".


End file.
